


Gardenia Kisses

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [2]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The park is special to star crossed lovers for a reason. For these two more special than others know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardenia Kisses

The park was a great place to go for many reasons. One there was always a place that was quieter than the rest. Two the park was full to the brim this time of year with blooming flowers, most notably gardenias. And three this particular park had a legend of bringing star crossed lovers together in an inseparable way. No the park was not magical and could not under any circumstance change or fix the attitudes of those against the relationship.

But for one pair no matter how many times they came to the park, nothing ever seemed to change. In all actuality their circumstances always seemed to worsen. At first it was little things such as increased work hours and the occasional forgotten date. And then a year ago the worst thing imaginable happened.

"Ayame…please stop crying."

"You can't say no. And we can't keep going on like this. I'm not sure about you but I'm not seeing a reason not to cry."

Koenma sputtered briefly before pulling her into his embrace. "Believe me. I would tell her to go home right now if I could."

"But you can't. I refuse to watch you marry her. I refuse."

In the next half a heartbeat Ayame had whirled from his arms and was running for the exit. All Koenma could do was watch her go knowing that even though chasing her was the right thing to do he couldn't allow himself to get her hopes up that everything would work out in the end. His family was very traditional and he was well past the age that his parents had been married to one another through the practice of arranged marriage. And as loathe he was to admit it his father had done everything in his power to keep the same fate befalling his son. Stalling for as long as he could while he gave Koenma a chance to find his own bride, it was just unfortunate that his choice would never be accepted by his way too traditional grandparents.

And yet here they were a year later amongst the field of gardenias staring at each other in shock, neither having expected to find the other there after the last time they had seen each other. Koenma stared at Ayame she had grown her hair out quite a bit in the last year. Her hair no longer resting gently against her shoulders instead now cascading over her shoulders in loose ringlets to the middle of her back that were flying carelessly in the soft breeze.

"…Koenma." Ayame said softly in greeting.

Her greeting was met with silence on his part as Koenma took her in. Her usually peppy expression had since turned lethargic a hint of sadness hiding in the shadows of her eyes. He had put that there the thought rang through his head. The wind stirred as if responding to his thought, the gardenias brushing against his legs in the stronger wind. A couple losing their pedals from the strong swaying motion they were caught up in.

"How are you…Ayame?"

Shoulders shrugged imperceptibly in answer. Her face came up a few more inches a reflection of her familiar expression on her features. Koenma smiled how he had missed that expression; even if it was a pale reflection it was still very good to be

able to see it again. After a years' worth of long nights thinking that he never would again see her he finally got to. It was a good feeling.

"I've been better." Her answer was stiff almost as if trying to maintain some sort of hold on her emotions.

Her eyes glittered and he realized belatedly that she was fighting back tears. Instinctively he closed the distance between them in a few strides and wrapped her too him like he used to. Mentally he was berating himself for being the cause of all of her pain. Three years ago they had been happy just to get to spend time with each other and for a little while they were able to do so fairly often and then he had graduated and been made a TA for the following term courtesy of his father requiring them to keep their relationship a complete secret from anyone.

"I'm so sorry Ayame. How many times have you cried over me in the last year?" He didn't sound condescending if anything he sounded a little scared and very concerned.

Ayame pulled back a ways from the hug and looked at him a few tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes as she tried to blink back the majority of them. She shook her head to say she wasn't going to give him that answer, instead she pulled closer to him she had missed him so much in the last year.

"Koenma…" she murmured tilting her head back, "Kiss me."

"Gladly."

He started to lean down only then the wind decided it was a good idea to pick up again. A storm of petals forming a cyclone around the two of them. Story goes that he never did get to kiss her for one reason or another. But it is said that when the petals settled in the center of their ring were two flowers that the groundskeeper of the park never planted an iris and a carnation side by side amongst a sea of gardenias. And every time the wind would blow by their petals would touch as if two lovers were meeting in a kiss for the first time after a very long time apart.

A/N: I know its really rather bittersweet but I couldn't help it.


End file.
